


虎兔

by duanlaojiang



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang





	虎兔

崔珉起被他搂着，下巴搁在姜东昊的肩膀上，他闻到男人身上久违的气息，禁不住脊背都在发软。姜东昊的手撑开了崔珉起的裤子，在饱满挺翘的臀瓣上用力施虐，揉得怀里的人轻声呻吟。  
“我……我清理过了，”崔珉起伸手搂住他结实劲瘦的腰:“来嘛……”  
“好，不用套，射在你里面，你让不让？”  
“你来……嗯……”  
姜东昊伸手搂紧了他的腰，一把将人翻过来扣在床上，崔珉起的脑袋埋在被子里，整个人跪趴着，裤子被褪到膝盖。  
他闭着眼，感受到一双手剥下了他的内裤，雨天湿冷的空气激得他一哆嗦。  
身后金属拉链的声音响了起来，一只沾了润滑液的手指撑开了穴口。  
姜东昊的手指更加粗壮了，摩擦过肠壁都觉得像是砂纸，虽然有润滑液，但还是刮得娇嫩的肉穴生疼。  
“嗯……疼，轻点……”崔珉起娇滴滴地轻喘着，努力放松肌肉，试图适应体内的异物。   
“这就疼了？”姜东昊伸手在身下那人翘起的臀峰上拧了一把:“多久没插你了，怎么这么紧。”他说着又插进去一根手指，粗砺的手指艰难地挤开狭小的腔壁，抽出时都能感受到黏软的吸附。  
“老公……来嘛，不要用手了……”  
崔珉起把腰身塌得更低，白皙的翘臀高高地撅起来，姿势诱人。他伸手把臀瓣掰得更开，露出吐着水的殷红孔窍。  
一副任人亵玩的淫贱样。  
姜东昊的施虐欲被他激起来了，他解下皮带拴住了崔珉起的两只手腕，然后扶着已经往外淌水的滚烫阳具猛地一插到底。  
“啊……慢点……”崔珉起浪叫一声，身子被顶得猛地往前一滑，又被拽回来撞上男人结实的大腿。  
“跪好了，别乱动。”姜东昊往他的腰上轻轻拧了一把，伸手掐着他的腰狠狠地操干起来，腰胯拍打在臀肉上啪啪作响，拍得臀肉一片绯红。  
崔珉起在他的身下放肆地呻吟喘息着，性器在他的体内畅快而猛烈地捣弄着，纾解了深处的痒意。  
正是血气方刚的年纪，干柴捣进了烈火里，越烧越旺，要把人的骨头都炙烤得酥透了。  
没有抚摸一下前端，崔珉起就这样被操射了，身下的被褥一片腥湿。姜东昊随后也释放出来，他抽出了性器，浓稠的白浊从湿红黏软的穴口里溢出来，分外淫荡。  
他把崔珉起翻过来解开皮带，撑着身子目光凶狠地盯着崔珉起醉酒一般红晕的脸。  
“爽吗？嗯？”他在崔珉起的耳边说着下流又羞辱的话:“我干得你爽吗？说话，我问你话呢。和那个男人比，嗯？”  
崔珉起看到姜东昊眼里的妒火，有些害怕地把双腿蜷起来缩到胸前，体内还烫人的精液从痉挛的穴口里被挤出来，身下的被褥一片泥泞。  
“我没有……”崔珉起伸手抵住了姜东昊遒劲有力的手臂:“没有……”  
“你没有？”姜东昊伸手捏住他的下巴:“你没有什么？你在他的床上也这么叫？嗯？”  
姜东昊从来没跟他提起过这事，但他的心里是介意的，他当然不能忍受自己的宝贝被别人染指。  
崔珉起的睫毛抖了抖，眼泪淌过太阳穴，没入被褥里，他在姜东昊的身下瑟瑟发抖，像是濒死的秋蝉。  
“老公……”他眼泪汪汪的，伸手搂住了姜东昊的脖颈，轻轻地啄他的嘴唇:“我知道错了，任凭你处置好不好……打不还口骂不还手……”  
姜东昊听了这话，扳着崔珉起的腰把他按在了床上，照着那两瓣白桃一样肉臀上啪啪扇了两巴掌。他做惯了体力活，手上劲大，又下手没轻没重，直打得臀上浮起一片桃红。  
“好疼……”崔珉起的眼泪涌了出来，他赶紧撒娇求饶:“嗯……老公，不要……”  
啪的一声又是一巴掌，屁股上火辣辣地疼起来。  
“以后还敢跟我乱发脾气吗？”  
“……不敢了……不要打了……”崔珉起扭着身子从姜东昊的大手下挣扎出来，没羞没臊地把裤子蹬了，两条光洁赤裸的长腿缠上了姜东昊的腰:“我还要嘛……再来一回……”  
姜东昊俯身和他接吻，吮咂品尝着那人湿软嫩滑的唇舌，下身的欲望再次抬头，他一边接吻一边扶着阳具驾轻就熟地插了进去。  
上下两张嘴都被填满了，崔珉起舒服地呜咽着，像一只餍足的猫。姜东昊搂着他的腰正坐起来，把他放在自己腿间操干顶弄起来，九浅一深地抽插着，享用着极致舒适的紧致。  
“嗯……好大……”崔珉起的鼻梁和他相抵着，嘴里说着淫词浪语:“老公插我……”  
姜东昊抬起他的下巴吮吸着他的侧颈，在上面留下一个一个的暧昧印记，鼻息喷吐在他的耳畔:“你下面发洪了，水都要把被子淹了，小荡妇。”  
崔珉起被他刺激地下面一股一股地涌水，交合处又湿又滑，又紧又烫。  
姜东昊一边操着他，一边伸手握住了崔珉起下身翘起的欲望轻轻捏了一把，结果这一下就捏出了精水，直接淌了他一手。  
“真骚，”姜东昊把沾着白浊的手凑到崔珉起嘴边:“你闻闻。”崔珉起被抽插得意识涣散，张嘴咬住了伸过来的手指，舌头绕着指尖打转，舔得姜东昊又硬了几分。  
两个人都释放出来以后，崔珉起慵懒地蜷在姜东昊的胸口，下身还被一根阳具堵着。  
“外面的雨还没停。”他轻轻地开口。  
“嗯，我这几天在家陪你。”姜东昊爱怜地低头吻了吻他的长发。  
“我好爱你呀。”崔珉起说完又去啃咬姜东昊的乳头，又舔又吸，像是在玩什么小玩具。  
“还没让我操够啊，还敢浪。”  
“嗯，不要做了，”崔珉起抬头看他，眼神楚楚可怜:“下面要被插烂了，那么疼……你下次轻一点嘛……”  
上辈子是妖精变的，这么会勾引人。  
姜东昊捏着他的脸和他黏黏糊糊地接吻，跟他说:“你是我的，别让我再发现你和别人搞。”  
“否则呢？”崔珉起想挑衅他。  
“否则？把你捆起来操，拿皮带把你屁股抽烂，你信不信？”  
崔珉起缩了缩脖子，伏在他胸口不吭声了，过了很久才轻声地说:  
“不要丢下我一个人就好。”


End file.
